Realization
by clover
Summary: 10 years later we find Sarah with a visitor from her past. Can she move past her childish fears to find true love? J/S ALL 13 CHAPTERS COMPLETED!!! ENJOY~
1. Life Moves on but Fear Stays Forever

(Time for the legal mumbo jumbo) I do not own nor claim to have any ties to the characters nor the story of the Labyrinth. Blah blah blah blah …in other words plz don't sue me. As for the rest of you enjoy and review. This is my first attempt at writing a "Laby Fic" so any flames I hope will be constructive ones. Thank you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life Moves on but Fears Stay Forever

Chapter 1

One green, the other brown piercing into her. How odd Sarah felt, as if she was that petrified child once again with stonewalls closing in smothering her last breath. His smug glare burrowing into her as though saying, "I've won!" before she could even utter the very line she knew so well. 

Waking with her heart leaping in her chest she cried out, "YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!!!" Her mind ran to escape the depths of what was a lined corridor with fun house mirrored fantasy and reality. Deep inside she knew the two worlds had merged as one but what she saw with in the walls of the Labyrinth she kept in the fortifications of her dreams. Locked away so deeply she promised herself they would never become reality again. Haunted by her thoughts the once child turned woman gathered herself for another day.

Troubled by her subconscious flash backs she emerged from her "coffin" readying herself to face the horrors of her reality. Staggering, Sarah made her way to the bathroom. Drawing her self a pool of steaming water she began to calm herself. Waiting for the water to fill she focused on the mirror. Her eyes once bright, echoing her wild spirit, had grown dull and steely over the years. Sarah was only the youthful age of 25 but her gaze was of a woman who had seen much time and its pain. Seeing the water nearing the edge she allowed the comforting warmth to envelope her weariness.   

Soon emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a cloud of steam and a modest towel she welcomed her warm clothes. The cold air bitterly met her skin as she quickly dressed with hair messily flopping about like ruffled feathers. Smoothing her raven locks with a few strides of a brush and some well aimed bobby pins she looked with approval in the mirror and was out the door.  

~~ Off to a slow pace I now but we've all got to start somewhere. Any comments, suggestions, ideas etc. either email to me directly or post on the review. And speaking of review, if you've got a second click that little button down there and leave me a line or two.   
I don't own the characters in The Labyrinth so plz don't sue me ^___^


	2. A Feather Earned

A Feather Earned

Chapter 2

Shuffling through shipping boxes Sarah looked for order sheets matching her early morning delivery of used books, but she was soon distracted by a figure entering the shop. 

"Hello! Is there anything I could help you find?" She called out smiling as her sight met mismatched eyes. 

Paying no attention to her empty offer the broad shouldered man silently headed to the opposite far corner. Carefully selecting a scarlet bound book he randomly commented, "A classic, simply my favorite. Have you read it miss?" He turned, eyes drilling into her.

 "Hardly a classic, but yes I have read The Labyrinth." She would have continued her nonchalant approach but the man once standing in the far corner now rose behind her causing her to drop the act. His warm breath sending chills up her spine paralyzed any attempt of distancing herself.  

She soon recognized his voice in the words he spoke into her ear, "not a classic? But what else could this tale be…" after a thoughtful pause he finally said it, " Sarah?" Startled she tried to pull away but found her body well planted by the strong hands gripped around her tiny waist. Closing the small gap between them she could smell his scent of cologne and was intoxicated by his smooth whispers into her ear. 

"I know it's you. But why after all these years? Why now appear, Goblin King?" It came out more as a whimper instead of an actual formidable demand. Sarah felt his grip loosen to none. Spinning about to face the man she was not surprised to find a cloud of glitter to be all that remained.  

So startled, it took every inch of determination to not faint from shock. But to no avail, flushed and dizzy she made her way to a chair. 

What she assumed must have been from the shock, Sarah snapped to awareness several hours later to a sweet and caring voice, "dear? Are you alright?" Sitting up she met the eyes of an elderly woman with a smile so warm she could not compare it to another's. 

"Yes, quite fine. I must have dozed off, but is there anything I could help you with?" The lady looked about and then glanced down to the floor at a red book. "Yes, I'll take this one." Sarah realized it to be her child hood companion being sold, restraining a reaction with a grateful smile inwardly saying, "It'll be good to part with it." However, her voice only spoke, "Will that be all?" 

Through a wrinkled complexion Sarah could almost make out a pair of very old mismatched eyes that seemed to be so common of late. The old woman thumbed the book before handing it over to Sarah with a warm smile and a quick answer,  "Yes, it'll be the perfect addition to my collection of classics." Sarah knew the similarities couldn't be a mere coincident. Could they? Not wanting to ponder this any longer she quickly rang the book of horrors up and once payment was given dropped it in a bag. 

As she headed to the back Sarah could almost swear she heard the Goblin King's voice, "good night my sweet". Turning with a start she ran back out to find not a soul in sight. Not even the old lady remained. Looking down at the counter, separating her from the rows of books, she found to her disbelief a white owls feather. In her panic she looked all about and finally came to the realization of the hour and closed shop. Going home to another night's sleep that she was now sure would not be all that restful. 

~**Pokes head out** did you like it at all? While you're down here, click on that button over there and leave me your thoughts PLZ. 

-Clover


	3. Prowler or Lover?

I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters or the story itself. I have no $$$ so plz don't sue me. Please review if you've got a second. It's only with your suggestions/advice/comments I can make this story better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prowler or Lover?

Chapter 3

Running out of gas, having no cash for a cab, and missing the last bus was not Sarah Williams's idea of a good end to a relatively shitty day. The trek home however, had given her a chance to review the day's events. By the 5th block her heel managed to get caught in a subway grate sending her crashing into a muddy puddle. The next 13 blocks were quite enjoyable in the freezing cold with her wet clothes. Home sweet home, located on the 4th floor which never bothered her until now with the elevators out of service. 

She couldn't remember a time she was happier to be home. Walking in the doorway her cat, Sprinkles, was already meowing away and rubbing against her legs. 

"Well, I'm happy to see you too." A tired Sarah said as she pet her Calico kitty and deposited her belongings on her over stuffed red "reading" chair as she had dubbed it. Already with out her muddy blouse by the time she reached her bedroom she was reaching for a tricky zipper on her skirt.                       

About to finish undressing, her eyes managed to be caught by a red something or other located on her bed. Walking over to the unidentified object she quickly gasped upon realizing what is was. Her wet clothes went straight out of her thoughts as she picked the book up. 

She had acted and reacted this tale dozens of times when she was young. Idly flipping through its aged pages a russet piece of old parchment fell upon the floor. Picking it up she was too busy to notice the figure that just materialized behind her. She went on to read the note, "And to think you'd let such a classic go and on of all days today. Such a pity." The note was scribbled in an elegantly elaborate form to be out down by an almost artful signature written by no other than, The Goblin King. What did he mean, of all days today? She thought back to how odd it was for him to show up on today after not hearing a peep out of him in…ten years. Exactly ten years on the mark now that she though of it. Right as her mind reached the conclusion he made his presence known. 

"Let me help you with that." Again that voice filled her mind as she felt her skirt unzipping. Spinning around she managed to be right up against him looking directly into his chest. Peering up into those icy eyes of his he pierced through her, "I see you've gotten my letter." Calmly he picked up the book from the floor delicately placing it upon the soft bed. "Have you not even remembered what today is until now?" He asked with an arrogant smug look much like the one plastered in her memories and most all, her nightmares. 

How he had haunted her all these years with out even a respectful explanation of his invasion. She wasn't sure if it was anger or fear bubbling up in side of her. How he looked at her as though seeing right into her soul. Those mismatched eyes that had sent her screaming into the dead of night since she was but a girl. If you asked her what a villain was when she was young, you'd get a dead look alike of Jareth, King of the Goblins. He had stolen something from her all those years ago. Perhaps it was simply a descent night's sleep but it was so much more than that. 

"You've announced the anniversary of your juvenile game. Now what else is there you so desperately need to tell me that you've broken into my home?" Her cold voice shot at him like it was an arrow ripping through flesh. 

"Temper, temper my dear Sarah."  He was walking towards her, closing the distance between them with every arrogant step of his. Backing her into a corner where he had her exactly where he wanted her. "I once told you I could give you your dreams. You came into my world and turned it upside down. The labyrinth yearns for you Sarah." 

His words came in whispers as he brushed his lips to the nape of her neck. In a sudden shove she broke free only to lunge at him not in passion but pure anger. Her hand met his cheek in a violent thrust sending him off guard.  The impact set him off balance almost falling as his hand went to a rapidly reddening spot. 

"Sarah, up to now I have been generous, but I can be-" His arctic statement sickeningly rang a deja vu and Sarah was quick to cut him off, "and what Goblin King? You can be cruel?" Staring up at him she shattered her fears, "I know cruel! Yes, life can be unfair. Thanks for the lesson your highness. Did it really matter if I got my brother back or not?!? Maybe I should have wished myself away. Maybe then, he'd still be alive! Maybe then they'd all be alive!" 

I know I know…. you are all asking, "what does she mean?" Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Realization. PLZ review!!!! 

-Clover


	4. Home is Where the Heart is

I'd like to take a minute before I go into the legal talk to thank some of my readers. I really appreciate your positive posts. I don't think I could continue with out them. Especially, Zabella, Emerald Skye, Makoto Tanaka Yuy, and Hyde. Thanx again and keep posting! 

*Cough* I do not own any characters of the Labyrinth nor any of the story so plz don't sue me. 

Home is Where the Heart is

Chapter 4

A stunned Goblin King stood motionless as his mind took in what had just been said. Sarah coldly walked out of the bedroom not caring what he thought anymore. Leaning for support against a floor to ceiling glass window, Sarah stood as though not even breathing. The only sign of life was in her eyes that were peering down at a locket. No ornate jewelry just a simple locket holding her most valuable possession. An aged picture of a little boy looked back at her somehow hazed by time. Truly the only picture she had left after the fire. Absolutely priceless in her mind. Her thoughts were snapped to attention with a pair of strong hands turning her around. 

            "Sarah, it's time for you to come home." The voice was no longer a whisper or icy statement but a caring request that seemed to tug at her heart. 

"I have no home Jareth, not since that night."  Her words seemed to be distant and alone yet soaked with a hidden pain.

 "Sarah, I know what happened that night. I watched it all from a crystal feeling just as helpless as you did. Don't you see that when you hurt I hurt too? You're killing me Sarah. Every time you cry, curse your self for still breathing, or scream into the night a little of me dies. We need each other." He went to brush back a stray hair that had fallen out of place but was stopped by her warning glare.

 "You have been my one fear all my life. How can you just walk in here after all these years you haunted me? You are nothing but a villain Jareth! Scaring little children is your only pleasure in life." 

Her cold statement was like a dagger to his heart. Turning carelessly away Sarah didn't see the wince in his eyes. "I won't give up on you Sarah Williams. You have much to learn and much to let go." With that said he was gone. No longer a reflection of two in the window but one. Alone again, Sarah faced another cold nights sleep with little rest in the forecast.  

~Sorry for the shortness. I promise it'll get better as I get going. ***Lots of details to lay first*** While you're down here do me a favor and click that little box to leave me your thought on Realization so far. Thanx for sticking with it…I'm getting there.

Clover


	5. Breakfast for 2 and a Cat

I figure I'll be posting a new Chpt. everyday so do check in often Thank you again to everyone who has been reviewing. 

I do not own any of the characters in the Labyrinth or any of the original story. In other words don't sue me plz. ^.^

Breakfast for 2 and a Cat

Chapter 5

            Tossing and turning sleep was an unattainable goal for Sarah. Every time she attempted to close her eyes she would see those flames and she could swear she heard that scream. That cry into the night that had stayed with her for 10 years. If only she had been there for him. To swoop him up in her arms and carry him out of that inferno. Scorching tears began to fall from her eyes. By 4:00 AM she had cried her self to an unrestful sleep filled with that arrogant laugh. 

            She woke to no alarm clock but a scent that had drifted into her nightmare. A fragrance of sweet Gardenias and Jasmine of such strength she had never smelled before. Opening her red puffy eyes she took in her surroundings. Yes, she was still in her apartment but it had been transformed into a forest of perfumed bouquets. She climbed out from her warm bed and walked to a rather ornate collection of peach and yellow roses. Leaning down to smell the blooms a card caught her eyes. Pulling the tag out of it's hidden location behind the Camellias she was almost brought to tears. "Peach is for peace and yellow for friendship. Both of these things I hope to bring in your life. Love, Jareth". No formal titles or coldness, just kindness. Soft tears began to trickle down her porcelain skin.

            "I hope you like the assortment. They're all from my private gardens." That British accent was back. Turning around to face the source of the note her eyes fell upon a relaxed Goblin King. Sitting upon her window seat, she couldn't help but notice, in black tights and a white poets shirt. Tucked under his arm was a purring Calico cat. 

"Sprinkles, you traitor!" Sarah said, half laughing. 

"He seems to have taken quite a liking to me."  

His smile was locked on Sarah who began to approach him with a sweet voice,  "Thank you Goblin King, they are all quite lovely." 

Half surprised by her good mood and well tempered behavior he went on, "So formal with my name? I do believe that if you've forgotten it, it's on that card." 

Before she could get some smart-ass retort out he rolled a crystal over to a corner of her apartment. Upon impact a quite charming little table appeared with breakfast for two and a kitty bowl. 

            "Shall we?" She couldn't refuse such a thoughtful invitation. "Let me just jump into some clothes real fast." 

She began to walk over to a dresser when she heard that British accent again, "You look fine to me." Sighing Sarah wasn't really in a mood to be flattered, "Thank you but-" Mid sentence she caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror. Fully dressed in fashionable black dress pants and dark red top that complimented her black hair, which he had in an elegant up do. 

"Well, lets eat." Is all he said as he pulled out Sarah's chair motioning for her to sit. "Thank you…Jareth." He smiled at the use of his name.

I know…an uneventful chapter. I had a lot more planned for this section but it'll have to wait for next time. Stay tuned…It should be up by tomorrow.  Please review!

~Clover


	6. Without Purpose

Some concern has been raised over the shortness of my chapters. I'm really quite sorry but the ideas for these chapters don't come pouring out. I'll try to combine some ideas to get longer chapters…might be posting less often b/c of it though. If you've been reading since I first put this story up you'll notice that I've re posted chpts. 1-5. I've replaced the originals with the same text just with fewer errors. I hope it works better for the readers who are sticklers on grammar and spelling (thanx go out to Makoto Tanaka Yuy for the editing help). Now on with Chapter 6! Enjoy~

I don't own the characters from The Labyrinth or it's story. Etc etc etc…so don't sue me please!

Chapter 6

Without Purpose

            Scooting her plate away, a very full Sarah smiled at what a lovely breakfast it had been. "Well, thank you so much Jareth. It was quite nice. I need to be getting to work though." She politely excused herself from the table and went to fetch some order forms. When entering the room to say good bye she noticed the table had vanished and the smiling fae to be throwing some of her clothes into a bag with a few flips of his wrist.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Half asking half shouting she angrily stormed over to the suitcase to unpack. "I'm in no mood to play games Jareth!" Approaching her bag she found it to be gone in but an instant. 

            "We can do this the hard way or the easy way Sarah. Which will it be?" Arms crossed, a very serious Goblin King replaced the fae she had just had breakfast with. He glared down at her as though she was 15 years old again. It wasn't going to work this time.

            "How dare you! Marching back into my life as though you own me. Get out Goblin King. Go back to your little maze and your minions. They might bow down to you but I will not!" Her demands seemed to pass right over him as though she hadn't said anything at all. 

Choosing his words as closely as his steps he slowly walked toward her, "If I want your opinion Sarah, I'll give it to you. Still that little girl from all those years ago. Perhaps with out your toys and costumes, but you're still that child." There was but not more than 4 inches between them. The blaze of his stare burned into her as she went to push him away. He was like solid stone in his stance, unmovable. "I see you everyday moving on idly in a life that doesn't matter. If you were to disappear right this very moment not a soul would know Sarah. Other than a pile of books collecting dust, your life is just running by without purpose or thought." 

She felt his hand grip around her wrist as he bore into her as though searching for something in her dull eyes. "You used to have such passion Sarah. Where has it all gone? Surely not 6 feet below ground in a cold grave. The Sarah Williams I used to know wouldn't give up like that." Exasperated from trying to find any life in those eyes he shook her with frustration and shouted out, "bad things happen to good people everyday Sarah! You aren't the only one who suffers. What makes them human is their ability to heal and move on! Every tear you shed I bleed for. You think your pain effects only you!" Pushing her away he stumbled over to the window seat practically fuming with rage.

A frozen shaking little girl stood huddled in a corner. Staring blankly she had no response to what he said. How could she? She wanted to be anywhere but here with him. The silence in the room seemed to be her only consolation out of the events. Closing her eyes she tried so desperately to hide in their darkness. 

"Sarah, I'll say this only once. You are coming home now!" His voice was even yet it seemed to be cracked with a bubbling anger. She began to shake from a childish fear that she had never managed to escape. Right as she opened her eyes she was thrown back into darkness losing all sense of position with her body falling for what seemed to be a small eternity. 

"Where am I?" Her voice cried out into the open nothingness. All that surrounded her was dull and dead. 

"Why Sarah, don't you recognize my Labyrinth? Then again it has changed a bit hasn't it?" His echoing arrogance bounced off the lifeless hills sending her spinning for its source. But to not avail, The Goblin King could not be found. Helpless and confused Sarah was again that little girl at those gates. 

~~ Thank you to all who have been reviewing! An especially large glomp goes out to Solea, Nevaeda, Makoto Tanaka Yuy, Emerald Skye, Winter, Zabella, meow aka Dark Mage Mistress, and hyde. Thanx you guys for sticking with it…I promise it'll all be worth it in the long run. Please keep the reviews up! 


	7. Welcome Home

Thank you all for the encouragement in your posts. I had written this chapter to sort of build into the rest of the story. Please review and give me your thoughts on it. (Sorry for how long this all has taken! TY for sticking with it)

I don't own the Characters of the Labyrinth or any of its story so please don't sue me.

Chapter 7

Welcome Home

            How could this be that place of twists and turns she had run through no longer than 10 years ago? Death and pain surrounded her in a cloud of gray and darkened shadows. The scorched earth lied barren in front of her scrutinizing view. Among the blackened soil no Goblin King was to be found and her voice cried out in vain, "What is this Goblin King? Am I to run your Labyrinth once again?" Not surprised by his absence, she began her descent off the lifeless hill. 

            She hadn't gotten further than a few feet when she began to notice a miraculous light of soft yellow beating the shadows back. Vines and trees adorned with bright blossoms and fruits ripped through the earth following her every step. Birds and pixies began to come alive and surrounded her singing and whispering her name through out the air. Sweet winds danced through her ebony locks pushing her along to guide her.

            A soft voice radiated from the walls as though belonging to the very labyrinth, "This way Sarah." The pixies pulled at her hands to navigate her through the turns. Her eyes began to scale her surroundings with near disbelief. As though greeting her, the ivy climbed back into its place and hedges detangled into sculpted arrows pointing the way. 

"Welcome home Sarah!" could be heard through out the labyrinth as she was pushed, pointed, blown, and directed through it's turns. 

Before she was tugged through the woods she once again heard the calm voice surrounding her, "This is as far as my walls can take you. The forest's pixies will guide you through the rest of the way. Beware of you fears Sarah, they will distract your quest." With that the bricks turned cold again and she was tugged onward crying in vain, "What quest?!?!"

Quickly being pulled and tossed along Sarah's mind drifted off into the scenery of reemerging life. It was then that she realized that their path wasn't the rout she had taken on her previous journey but what choice did she have? She wasn't even sure if they were taking her to the castle in Goblin City. 

I apologize once more for the long wait between chapters and sorry for the shortness but it had to be this way. While you're down here please click that review button over there and leave me a line or two.  

~Clover


	8. Dazzle Him

I hope you hadn't lost all hope by that chapter…it's not really all that bad! Well, I hope you like this next one. A little more J/S. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Labyrinth doesn't belong to me so don't sue me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8

Dazzle Him

            Soon that soft yellow light that had warmed her soul was replaced with the silver glow of night. Elves with lanterns and fireflies began to line their rout guiding them to what appeared to be a village of sorts. 

"My lady, we have awaited your arrival with great anticipation. Welcome back." A hooded figure, resembling a sage like character, informed her and walked away. 

Beckoning her to follow, the faceless guide led her to a cottage like abode. 

Sarah's questioning gaze was broken by his voice, "You will find a change of attire inside my lady. I believe it will serve the purpose more so than your "aboveground" garb. I'll return for you no later than the cry of fireys. It just won't do to be late for your own festival." With out further explanation the robed figure left her alone to dress.

While across the labyrinth Jareth was as well dressing:

Dropping his black robes and sage act upon the elaborate marble, king of the Goblins let out a blistering laugh, "She's almost here! Don't you see?" Quickly picking up a mindless goblin he just as hurriedly tossed it aside. "So much to do my little minions. So much to do…" His lustrous vocals faded from the thrown room as he left to change, "Wouldn't want to be underdressed for the party." 

***********************************************************************************************

            Sarah found her self quite at home in her new surroundings. It was all very quaint with a down home feel. Upon entering, she appreciatively noticed a hand carved bed adorned with a creamy yellow quilt and plush pillows. Fighting her fervent urge to flop onto it and drift away she pushed her eyes onward. Her stare soon fell upon a matching vanity and armoire that was halfway open to revel a lovely outfit that she was sure to be meant for tonight. It was all set aglow with countless candles and a roaring fire that gave off the most indulgent of warmth. Somewhere between the tapestries and the hand woven rug she was brought back to reality.

Thinking of the fact she had no set time to when she would need to be ready, Sarah hastily dressed in a full off white chemise, scarlet red skirt, and matching bodice. Her ebony locks cascaded down her back in a shower of glimmering darkness. That however, could not even compare to her green eyes that sparkled with life, which had not been seen for a decade. The outfit though simple, seemed to match her new zest hand and foot. Perhaps it was the gold embroidery upon the ruby bodice but there was a glow about Sarah. Something truly different that almost seemed to have been hibernating just to now awake in its full glory. It was all beyond a doubt breathtaking. Looking in the mirror admiringly, at the whole effect, she couldn't help but feel as though someone, or something for that matter, was starring at her. 

***********************************************************************************************

In fact, there sat a king mesmerized by the angel that appeared to him in his crystal. Dressed in a very flattering red he had to admit she wasn't that child that had stood in the labyrinth a decade ago. No longer all one straight line her body was a sculpture of curves and accentuating features he couldn't pull his eyes away from. Her clothes fell to the backdrop leaving that smile center stage. How he came alive when her laugh could be heard leaving those luscious lips he found himself craving.  She really had turned his world upside leaving his heart somewhere between love and rejection. Peeling himself away from her emerald eyes he again adorned himself in that woolen cloak. 

***********************************************************************************************

            Just then there came a tap upon the heavy wooden door. With butterflies in her stomach Sarah called out apprehensively, "Just a minute." Opening the bulky piece of oak she met that faceless robe once again.

            From under the darkened hood Sarah could have sworn to hear a gasp. "Are you alright?" Her caring voice was too much let alone to pare it with her absolutely breathtaking appearance. Quick to catch the failing situation, Jareth went on, "You look exquisite my lady." Sarah rather surprised to be blushing at the comments of a faceless sage gave one of her brilliant smiles and they were off.   

*Hides behind a review proof barricade* Rather odd I know…but it will move onward soon enough. Please review with any comments/suggestions. 

~Clover


	9. Dance Magic Dance

For some reason I really got stuck on this one. Please review! I really would like to know what you think of the finished product.

Disclaimers: Labyrinth doesn't belong to me so don't sue me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9

Dance Magic Dance

Once they reached the end of the path the rings of fire that lit the festival guided them the rest of the way. Upon approaching the chaotic roars of laughter and amusement a screech like no other could be heard. So deafening Sarah thought all the cosmos would be shaken. It had initiated the drumming and so it began.    

            Twirling about in circles, folk music guiding her step in a rapid beat causing her to not notice the sage vanishing. Round and round they went driven with delirious laughter that sent the bright colors of fireys and other bizarre creatures a blur. A twirl of reds, yellows, and blues spun about as the pace went on. The fire's light danced around them under the moon. The whole world seemed to radiate the beat of the dance setting Sarah free as though she was flying far from reason or pain. 

The only thing that seemed to pull her back to the ground were two disturbing mismatched eyes from beneath her guide's hood. Trapped with in the circle of quick paced movement her attempts to get a closer look were to no avail. Franticly pulling herself away Sarah only seemed to be heaved back into the alluring beat that engulfed all those who surrounded her. That is all but one person she shoved with all her might to reach. Finally breaking free of their grip with vicious thrusts the dancers let her pass as they returned mindlessly to the festival.

As she approached the source of those haunting eyes the sage disappeared as though a mirage in a desert. Sending her spinning as it appeared once again opposite from where she stood lost in a sea of creatures. Determined, Sarah pushed onward toward the smiling brown and blue stare. Half way through heaving and ramming through the crowds she lost sight of them to only be turned about by their owner. 

"You look exquisite this evening Sarah." A cool and poised voice whispered across her collarbone as its source brushed it ever so slightly. No longer cloaked in black the Goblin King appeared grandly in navy blue tights and matching cape set off by the stark white shirt showing off his chest and always present medallion. 

Trying to keep her mind about and away from his tights she pushed on with her purpose, "So it was you." 

His aloof laughter and tone sent chills down her spine, "Who else were you expecting Sarah? I didn't expect my worthy adversary to be surprised." She couldn't believe his audacity. He was actually teasing her! After kidnapping her to some fantasy hell of his that she had dreaded for the last decade he stood here laughing at her. 

Sarah could actually feel her temper rise as it was set off, "Has anyone ever told you how utterly luscious you look when you are flustered?" About to hand it to him with a left jab Sarah felt his lips trailing down the nape of her neck. Confused she froze, perplexed in what to think. They stood in the very center of the festival yet in Sarah's mind everything was standing still. There was just Jareth and her.

As quick as it had all began it ended just as abruptly. He trailed his caress to her earlobe whispering while he nibbled, "Sweet dreams my lady." With that he disappeared into the crowd that engulfed her into the dance once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for the festival. I'm not sure if it's what I though it would be but the only thing that matters is if you liked it.  Please review with any comments/suggestions. Thanx for all the support!

~Clover  


	10. Kiss the Tears Away

Thanx a million for all your input so far! I really appreciate you all taking the time to review.  Well, with that said, ENJOY!

Disclaimers: Labyrinth doesn't belong to me so don't sue me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10

Kiss the Tears Away

As the Festival ran down Sarah's sore feet walked back to the cottage driven by the thoughts of that bed and its yellow cream quilt with matching plush pillows. She could never remember a time when she had both danced and laughed so much. Barely able to drag her feet another step Sarah approached her current home away from home with a thankful sigh.

Once with in its warm inviting walls she collapsed upon the bed still in the red bodice and skirt. Off in the depths of rare and precious sleep Sarah slipped away. 

It couldn't' have been more than a few hours till her mind drifted back to flames and screams. It was that one cry in particular again. That painful excruciating plea for help that had filled her mind every second of everyday. Sarah imagined her loved Toby being burnt alive as he cried out for her to take him away from the pain over and over again as though it was all a broken recorded. Tossing and turning she felt that helplessness consume her as it had that night.  

Waking sweaty and crying she climbed out the bed gasping for not so much air but life. Reaching franticly for a water pitcher she splashed the coolness upon her tear-stained cheeks, finally beginning to calm herself. Sarah's heart slowed from frantic ripping out of her chest speeds to normalcy as she approached the mirror. Removing the skirt and bodice she was left in front of a reflection of a hollow shell of herself in a mere chemise draped all the way to the floor. Her hands pulled the garment lose so it fell half way off shoulders. Her alabaster skin was absolutely beautiful until she removed her hand to reveal scars of carnage and pain. 

They said, when she woke up in the hospital the next day that she had gone into to a state of shock running into the flames in reply to "cries" nobody else could hear. By the time they could actually get a strong enough grip on her she was left with severe burns. All that remained on the surface from her pain were the scars. Her hands delicately began to trace them as tears rolled down her emotionless face.

Looking up at her scars in the mirror her newly vivid green eyes were shocked to see two reflections in the mirror.  He approached her, starring as he came out of the shadows. With her eyes locked on his she was startled and saddened as a tear of blood rolled down his pale skin.  In compassion Sarah immediately wiped it away to only find the smear to drop from her fingers as a withered Rose pedal. Saying nothing he moved closer to Sarah, kissing her scarred skin. Her eyes closed at his intimate touch. Sarah opened the green jewels to find her scars to be gone in the reflection but yet upon glancing down the rough texture they still remained.

            As she turned questioningly to Jareth her voice came out as more of a sob then an actual question, "I don't understand." His mismatched eyes glowed warmly at her and for the first time ever they actually looked understandingly at her. 

As though he could see right into her very mind he went on to say, "It won't stop haunting you until you allow it to be forgotten Sarah."  

Falling into his strong arms she mumbled out between her sobs, "I miss him so much though, Jareth."

With a mere whisper of his breath the candles were smothered and Jareth cradled her through a restful nights sleep in his arms.

Please keep the reviews coming! The only way I can make it better is with your suggestions. So, while you are down here click the review icon and leave me a line.

~~Clover


	11. Piece of Cake

*Yawn* It's 11:36 PM right now and I promised myself I'd get this chapter done today so I better hurry. Basically, if you don't like it blame it on my procrastination and lack of sleep. 

Disclaimers: Labyrinth doesn't belong to me so don't sue me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11

Piece of Cake

The cool morning air met her skin as she woke to early dawn's rays. Rolling over to hide in the warmth of the Goblin King's arms she found only a pillow and a single owl feather. Thinking to her self, "Cute. I think I should start a collection of these things! Damn you Jareth!" Sarah was soon to hop out of bed and dress in her normal clothing ready to face what the day was to bring. 

Promptly an hour after she had risen there came a tap upon the door. Adding the final touches to her bun she opened the heavy door to be dragged out by a swarm of pixies already pushing her onward. 

Thrusted and tugged along the path her feet began to ache from the previous nights dancing causing her to lag. Practically tripping over her self they continued to drag her off to a faceless end. As she was pulled and pushed along she began to notice how the Labyrinth had flourished practically over night. 

Lost in its details she barely noticed when the pixies stopped. What brought her crashing back to earth was the burning sensation coming from her scars as if they were again raw and tender. Collapsing under the tremendous torture she found herself at the water's edge. Her suffering could be heard for miles carried by her screeching cries. 

Startled by the swirling ripples of the lake she struggled to focus under the pain on an image that had begun to appear. As soon as her emerald stare made out the scene her pain was out on the back burner. Orange flames were engulfing a house, a home that was all too familiar. 

She could hear the voices now as though they were coming back to her through the whirling winds. 

"How many are in the house miss?" How that voice had scratched against her all these years that pompous voice she didn't want to hear as she watched her home burn down with her family in it. 

"Three. Why haven't you gotten them? Where are they?!?" Helplessly she watched herself pacing and racked with screams through the anguish. 

"Calm down miss. We have found two adults and we will continue to look for the third." 

All she could see was panic across her own face as she almost collapsed under the weight of the tragedy, "He's just a little boy! Please! Dear god please!" It was all unraveling before her in the ripples. Unable to move or even turn her head she bore through the nightmare once more.

 "I'm not sure if there was anything we could do for them." It had come from somewhere behind her where they were carrying two gurneys into an ambulance with, to her horror, white sheets over them. Running to the ambulance the police had to hold her back from ripping the sheets off in disbelief that they were actually gone. Then it came. The shout that echoed her mind and nightmares. So helpless from it all she could see her panicked image breaking from the officers grips and running right into the flames. 

Expecting for it to end as it always did right there. She shouted with heartache as the images continued to unfold before her. She could see them haul her away from the flames, away from her brother, away from reality. It didn't end there, dear god why couldn't it have ended there? Here eyes took in a firefighter emerging from the flames with a body limp in his arms. Blackened and bloodied he handed it over to the paramedic who almost flinched at the grotesque horror that was in his arms. She could see the body, that withering corpse that resembled charcoal more than it did her own brother. Panicked and dead inside Sarah fought the image with all the tears and all the furry that had welled up inside her for so long. Pushing her self to rise and leave the awfulness reflected in front of her, all the underground could hear her cry.  

Shaking her head free of the image Sarah ran forgetting the ache letting go of the soreness in her feet. She simply ran from it all but that cruel laugh from those mismatched eyes still ripped at her; playing over and over again "You're still that little girl." 

Leaving the waters in the background she could hear the pixies cry out, "goodbye Sarah". Each falling from the air to the earth that was turning blood red under Sarah's running pace. Pushing forward she continued her panicked pace not knowing where she was going just as long as it was away. The wind seemed to be pushing her back as it swirled about her cutting her pale flesh. Nothing would hold her though. 

*Yawn* I'm almost done with this fan fiction and I'm sure all you true JS fans will love the ending I have in store for these two! There might be a sequel. I'm not sure though. Definitely no happy endings promised if there is one however.

~Clover


	12. Heart Racing

Well, I have written 3 possible endings that I could post. This is the one I thought would work the best. I hope you all will feel the same. 

I don't own the labyrinth characters or the 1986 screenplay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12

Heart Racing

Her feet seemed to just hover above the ground in their frantic speed. Whizzing threw the labyrinth's turns with every step the life that had just emerged began to decay into blackness. The soil ran red with blood but the frantic woman overlooked it all. Darting onward, at the crest of a hill that illusive castle finally came into view. Somewhat like an epiphany she knew where her feet needed to take her but more so her heart. With a speed her 9th grade track coach would have marveled at, Sarah came screaming through the turns practically running into the very gates with the momentum she had built.

With volumes of desperation and anger her voice rang out, "JARETH HEAD MY WORDS!" Her gasping lungs and bloodied skin pulled at her strength but as usual Sarah Williams persevered, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the gates beyond the goblin city. For-"

            "I'd be mindful of what you say little girl!" That artic voice surrounded her from everywhere as though it was the very atmosphere. Chills poured down her spine weakening her very knees. 

Supporting herself on the gate her always-demanding voice cried, "Why is it I'm here?!?" Sarah's spirit finally defeated and beaten in her unanswered plea sent her into a collapsed heap. Her mind that had been so clear just a few moments passed became clouded and finally it all slipped away. A tender whisper fell over her sleeping body, "sweet dreams Sarah."

***********************************************************************************************

            She could feel the warmth of golden rays on her cold skin. Waking from the darkness her eyes fluttered open to be shocked by the sparkling blue waves and squawking seagulls. The cool salt air and white sand enveloped her mind as she let herself relax. 

Just as she was about to lie back in the amazing euphoria she felt a beach ball's attack, "huh?" Her eyes traced the shore for it's owner and stopped dead at a blond Toby approaching. 

            "Sorry!" His sweet voice filled her soul. She wanted to reach out and embrace him never letting go. But all she could manage was a smile and was painfully forced to watch him walk away as he scampered off to a group of people yelling, "I've got it Uncle J!" Shocked and confused she focused in on the party of three. From their distance she could barely make out their physical appearances. But none of that mattered when she heard their voices. 

            "Ok kiddo. Throw it here." Jareth's voice claimed the man's figure as he playfully tossed the ball back and forth with her beloved little brother. That still left the illusive 3rd person. Her eyes strained to make out her identity. So familiar but the answer seemed to always pull away from her.

"Toby, over here hun." The brunet soon turned the game of catch into monkey in the middle with a very stubborn Goblin King jumping at the deceptive ball. To her horror it all clicked. Her mind refused to believe it as she took in more of the unfolding scene.

Collapsed in laughter the group's melodic joy seemed to be the purest of any she had ever witnessed. The sweet little boy went running after the red ball as a very handsome Jareth tenderly kissed the woman's lips. Trailing down her collarbone his whisper was carried on the winds to Sarah's ears, "I can give you your dreams Sarah. Simply fear me, love me, and I will be your slave."

Then there was only blackness traced with the echoes of his offer.

*********************************************************************************************** 

Finally, she awoke before that castle of hell. She knew why she was here now. She wouldn't let him keep her dreams or her nightmares. They weren't his to hold over her any longer. Rage that had built and built came flooding out with banging fists. The very walls themselves crumbled under her furry. 

Well, I hope you all like it so far. As always please review. I need as many of your comments, ideas, and suggestions if I'm to make the sequel the best it can possibly be.  

~Clover


	13. Stairway to Her Heart

I hope you've enjoyed this little fic of mine as much as I have writing it.  I'd like to thank every single one of you that has read Realization and especially those of you that took the time to review. A big hug goes out to Makoto Tanaka Yuy and Crystal for the editing help through out this fan fiction. I could have done it with out you guys!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the story, or the lyrics composed and preformed by David Bowie in the 1986 filming of the Labyrinth so don't sue me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14

Stairway to Her Heart

            Racing through the endless stone corridors Sarah reached an all too familiar room. Lined with stairways raising in ever direction she began to climb. 

With her confident steps she walked onward sure she would once again conquer him, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered-" About to jump onto another set of stairs she was taken aback. Before her, rose that formidable man not looking so unbreakable with tears rolling down his cheek. 

"How you've turned my world you precious thing." Walking right through her, Sarah was sent spinning around to make sense of the illogical. His words echoed off the stone staircases as he walked in every direction. 

Sarah thought starring after him, 'he even dares to defy gravity. Why am I not surprised?'    
"You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one." His hypnotic

song tangled her in his web. Still something tugged at the back of her mind. Banging at the edge of her subconscious to be heard. 

'Just like the ball room' he thought to himself, 'can't she ever just let it go?' Sighing inwardly, he kept on with his words

approaching her once again, "You've run so long, you've run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel. Just as I can be so cruel. Though I do believe in you, yes I do" 

Damming her self for letting it all come to life again her mind wondered closer to that nagging something. 'Why can't I ever let go of my childish dreams? Maybe if I had none of this would be happening. Fantastical kings and bizarre creatures coming to life, perhaps I'm crazy. Just like in my dreams-' 

Her logic was halted with the last of the lines whispered in her ear, "Live without your sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you."

It all came crashing down simultaneously with the walls. Her dreams! He had almost gotten her to forget them. His lullabies and lies weren't going to work this time however. She WASN'T that little girl anymore. Her eyes now cold and heartless burrowed into him as he had once done to her.

 "I have fought my way here to gate beyond the Goblin City." With every step she took he was one inch closer to frost bite from her icy disposition. "For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great." It was coming. He could feel the line inching closer. The words that would sever all connection between him and his beloved Sarah, forever. 

He never meant it to be this way. He just wanted her to face her past and heal from its sorrow. Panicked his frustrations raced through his mind, 'Why must she be so difficult? Can't she see all I've done has been for her?' Somewhere in the middle of it all he began think out loud, "I love you Sarah. I always have. Please, think of what you'd be doing by finishing those words." Stepping forward he smothered her mouth with his. Sarah shocked and startled ripped away from his ardent kiss. 

"And the Goblin king fell in love with the girl…" In between a whisper and a reflection Sarah's recitation of that line dazed her attack. Stumbled by his unexpected feelings her mind raced onward. 

"For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You-" Her determined words were lost beneath his silken lips in a searing kiss as he coaxed her to calm her worries.

 "You have no reason to fight Sarah. I can give you your dreams. Simply fear me, love me, and I will be your slave." His offer was not laced with the expected venom Sarah had come to stereotype Jareth with. It was pure and yet so much more in its simplicity. Here stood a regal Goblin king out on a limb barring his sole for some mortal girl he's loved from a far. Pining away for a decade didn't seem to be the image of the Jareth she had remembered from when she was a girl.  Then again she had been just that…a girl. Too young to see the way he looked at her with that unconditional love and all to stubborn to admit over the years that she felt the same. 

Lost in thought her drifting mind was brought back by the crystal that was slipped into her soft hands. Before her was reflected a great celebration with much cheer and delight as a young couple was ushered out a chapel under the fall of confetti and rice. The brunet in the white gown looked so happy as she kissed her new husband whose mismatched eyes sparkled in the delight of their nuptials. The image blurred into that of a bouncing babe whose ebony curls were set alive by mismatched ice blue and warm brown eyes. Laughter was traced across its rosy cheeks and giggling smiles as he bounced about on a royal knee. The child's image drifted away as a picturesque sunset came into view with an aged woman and man standing still very much in love before the horizon. 

Tears of joy dripped from her green eyes washing away the orange and red sky in the crystal still gripped in her hands. Distraught from her sudden emotions, Sarah's stance crumbled as she fell into Jareth's waiting arms. 

"Shhh. No more tears Sarah, no more tears." His calming voiced purred into her ear as countless crystals filled with flames and pain floated far away from the embracing couples never to be remembered.

It's finally complete! Tell me what you think by either reviewing or emailing me at capuchinclover@yahoo.com. Thanx again! 

~Clover


End file.
